The Gamer
by tinang-asul
Summary: Marinette has seen colors since the Chloe incident. Now, Adrien is pestering her about the magazine on her wall, hung.
1. Marinette & Chat Noir

The young aspiring designer– which is dangerous considering Marinette is color blind –rushed inside the classroom, thinking it was already time. But all that was inside the torture chamber was Chloe bragging about her so-called boyfriend, Adrien Agreste. Everyone just snorted at her. But then, Chloe decided to shove the picture cover to the ravenette's eyes.

"Isn't his blue eyes to die for?" Chloe made a gagging sound to Marinette. But the girl stood still. Her eyes looking at the sight before her. She ripped the cover and looked at the blond with electric green eyes.

"No, it isn't," Marinette huffed looking at the girl who self-proclaimed being his girlfriend.."If you guys are really _soulmates_ then, you should know his eyes are _green_. Not _blue_ , like yours."

Marinette's classmates took a deep breath as the fight unfolds. They never knew Marinette met her soulmate– just because she doesn't have a best friend doesn't mean she has no friends at all.

Ivan agreed with Marinette. Soon everyone who met their soulmates agreed. Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Alix, Max and Kim smiled at the girl, who also were like them. Chloe made a loud huff and said, "Green and blue are pretty much the same anyway."

"Close enogh, they are both cool colors," Max said as if it was obvious. Actually, it is. They have art class because they need to learn about colors.

"He agrees with me!" Chloe said giving a triumphant sneer.

"He doesn't," Kim answers, sighing. The bell rang, signaling another year waited for them to finish.

* * *

"Your eyes are so..." Chat stopped, not knowing what color it was. He looked at the color above him, it was the sky, it was one of the shades of her eyes. "Blue." Ladybug was caught off guard. Who is this person?


	2. Meeting

"Alya! Did you hear?! There will be _another_ new student!" the blogger hummed as a response. Marinette continued to ramble as she opened the door.

"Adrien Agreste?!" Marinette huffed at the boy who was removing a gum on Marinette's seat. She always thought that her soulmate would be a kind, sweet boy. But, she is proven wrong on the day she met him personally. Her eyes teared up, she can't believe her own soulmate would do this! Marinette stomped to her chair while hiding the gum underneath a tissue. She gave a hard look that tried to cover up her dismayed persona.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to—"

"You're Chloe's _boyfriend_ , right?" Marinette said looking at him with a stern look. It left Adrien frozen with shock. "I think being _friends_ with you, at all, would stir up more trouble. My life is already bad enough with Chloe and Sabrina there."

"Burn! Nice on—" Alya started, but was cut off by the sprint the ravenette did.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Marinette said as she banged her head on the wall. Bruises started to form, but none were noticable because the shade of the bruises are the same with the shade of her hair. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rich kid, Chloe's friend and undeniably handsome. Forget him Marinette!" the young girl said, speaking in third person. She smiled at her reflection. "Forget him!"

Marinette looked down, "Who am I kidding? He's my soulmate! I can't just..." the baker's daughter gave a loud sigh. "Soulmate or not. There are still other people out there." Mainette said, starting to encourage herself. "Maman always did say there are more than one soulmate for one person."

 _"Maman! I just saw a new color today! It's the color of our skin! Can you believe that, Maman?! I finally met my soulmate!" the young girl said to Sabine. However, Sabine just smiled bright._

 _"Marinette, do you know the story of the_ Red String of Fate _?" Sabine asked her daughter who was looking at her with wide eyes._

 _"Yes, Maman," Marinette said happily, "She was torn between her best friends and lover she chose to treat them equally!"_

 _"In other words, best friends are also your soulmates," the woman said smiling brighter than before._

"My Lady," the cat in black made a bow and kissed Ladybug's hand—or at least he attempted to. Ladybug pulled awasy by pushing his nose away, gently.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Chaton?" the masked heroine said, smiling at her partner—which others call her sidekick, but of course she declines.

"U—um... you said you have seen the color for two years now," Ladybug nodded for him to continue, "b—but when I met you, I only just saw it."

Ladybug gave him a smile and simply answered, "You have more than one soulmates, chaton."

"I know that!" Chat said flailing his legs that were dangling on the Eiffel tower. "But, I saw every single color. Not just one or two!"

"Chaton, if you're really my soulmate, you're most probably a model," Ladybug said, trying to hide the fact that _the Adrien Agreste_ is her soulmate. Chat stopped his childish behaviour and gawked at his lady.

"W—what?!"

"I saw my soulmate on a magazine cover, pretty weird right?" Ladybug asked her partner-in-crime — or actually, partner-in-justice.

"Y—yeah!" Chat stuttered out as he prepared for a run.

Then he ran.

With the sound of his name echoing through the Parisian streets.

* * *

 _ **Pretty short, again. Im so sorry. lmao. I'll try to make it 1k — 2k words each chapter!**_ _ **OH! I didn't add the umbrella scene cause you guys know it. but if you guys want to, just say so, I'll add an extra chapter of .**_ _ **my.**_ _ **version of it. Or if I actually have time. Why the cant I be Alexander Hamilton? Writing like Non-Stop.**_

 _ **Edited: 2-26-17 & 2-27-17**_


	3. That Hung Magazine Cover I

"Adrien and Marinette will represent our school for the Ultimate Mecha Strike III competition!" Madame Bustier proudly announced. After all, her students are representing the school. It's like her section is the sun, and the others are just planets that revolve around it. "I expect you two to practice, but keep up with your requirements and such," Madame Bustier continued. She gave a smile to her pupils and directed them outside the library.

"That was so cool!" Alix complimented Max, Adrien and Marinette. "So intense!"

"That's _my_ line," Juleka said, tapping her foot and crossed her arms. Marinette gave a short giggle and started sighing dreamily at the thought of Adrien going to her house. They'll be playing all day! And she's sure Adrien's father will agree. They'll eat pastries, laugh and all that jazz. Maybe she'll get over her stammering stage and stop doing word vomits! She's excited.

Then she tripped. Just like the floor was about to hit her, reality did too. Adrien's arms was around her!

"So," Adrien said helping Marinette stand straight, "I'll go to your house five o'clock?"

"You can go right after you fix your stuff at home!" Marinette said without stuttering, but she said it too fast.

"Breathe Mari," Adrien said, chuckling, "again?"

"Mindnever! I m—mean nevermind. F—five it is!" Adrien rose one eyebrow. He gave another chuckle and nodded at her.

He waved his hand and walked to his limousine.

He sighed. Marinette seemed to be always scared of her. Is he that terrifying? He gave another sigh and texted Nino: ' **Nino, am I terrifying?** ' He placed his phone down and looked out the window. It was traffic, hence, making it thrice the time he usually takes to get home.

 _'Space unicorn! Soaring through the stars! Delivering rainbows all around th—'_

Adrien blushed, damn Nino. He changed his ring tone again. He opened his phone immediately and looked at Nino's message.

 _ **Nino:**_ **Bro ur nawt**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **...then why is Marinette scared of me?**

 _ **Nino:**_ **1st i kennat tell u bruh. 2nd u gotta stawp texting so formally.**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **Never! Oh and Nino, don't change my ring tone anymore -.-**

 _ **Nino:**_ **That emoji is ur 1st step to talking informally :3 and NEVER!**

 _ **Nino:**_ **And bro do you have any problem with ur soulm8**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **Yes... can yo read my mind?**

 _ **Adrien:**_ ***you**

 _ **Nino:**_ **SADLY.** **Nope bruh ;-; dont bother correcting ur spelling. Ull waste money**

 _ **Nino:**_ **But i kno someone who likes you. Soulmate probs :3 and may i add that she is a savage to a certain person. Shes also sassy and sarcastic at the same time bruh.**

 _ **Nino:**_ **I MEANT SOMEONE WHOS LIKE YOU. Oh and nvm da first text. Ur a rich kid**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **Sounds like you like her. Is it Alya?**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **Um. And no. I'm not the rich one. My father is.**

 _ **Nino:**_ **No. Shes a frend. A childhood one. And u r rich. I saw ur room with three computer monitors. Rock climbing wall. AND A RAMP FOR SKATEBOaRDING.**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **Oh! Like Chloe and I are? And again, no. My father**  
 **customized my room.**

 _ **Nino:**_ **NO. aBSULOTELY nOT! aND i tHOUGHT yOU hAVE pROPER gRAMMAR. iTS mE aND cHLOE!**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **I'm pretty sure I'm correct Nino.**

 _ **Nino:**_ **yOU kNOW wHAT bRO! i'LL iGNORE yOU tOMORROW!**

As Adrien was about to text a sassy comeback with a pun, the Gorilla gave a loud honk, waking Adrien from his texting spree. Adrien gave an acknowledging look at the Gorilla and closed his phone. He opened the door and flinged his bag on his shoulder.

 _'Space unicorn! Soaring t—'_

Adrien groaned as he rushed to his room whilst answering his phone. He was greeted by a familiar voice from the other line.

"Ladybug?" Adrien asked, her voice was so like his lady's.

"U—um! T—this is Ma—marinette," the voice from the other line said. "I'll meet later you here? I—I mean I'll meet you here later! Ughh! Who am I kidding. I'll just t—text you. T—tik—!"

Then the line was cut.

 _ **Unknown:**_ **Hey Adrien! This is Marinette :3 Sori bout a while ago. Can you move the practice on 4:30? Gotta do somethin on 5:45 :3**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **Nah Marinette! No sweat. But may I ask, what are you**  
 **going to do?**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **Oh! Um. Want to binge watch a tv series?**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **No! I meant. I have patrol! That was for Alya.**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **I meant, I volunteered for a 5:45 to 6:30 shift to patrol the bakery grounds!**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **Gah! Even in text, I ramble! /**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **Oh. Gosh. That was for Alya again, I'm so sorry.**

 _ **Adrien:**_ **It's fine. See you later!**

The boy sighed and looked through his phone to find a new ring tone. But there was only one song. Space Unicorn. He cussed softy as he jumped to his bed and texted Nino: ' **YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU DELETED ALL OF MY OTHER SONGS! HOW COULD YOu NINO. TT_TT** ' He placed his phone beside his computer monitors and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Marinette rushed, she asked if Tikki could remove the posters while she will remove the schedule and the wallpaper.

"Marinette, it's nearly four! Did you tell him you changed the time?" Tikki asked as she carefully removed a magazine cover from the wall.

"TIKKI! I FORGOT! HELP ME! WHAT IF I STUTTER?!" Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream was followed by ringing.

"Oops Mari! I pressed call!" Tikki said sympathetically, but her face says otherwise. Marinette groaned and took the phone. She greeted him casually, without any stutter.

"Ladybug?" Adrien's voice made her swoon. She closed her eyes and gave a dreamy sigh.

"Marinette!" the little kwami said, trying to get her partner's attention.

"U—um! T—this is Ma—marinette," Marinete said, her voice strained a bit. "I'll meet later you here? I—I mean I'll meet you here later! Ughh! Who am I kidding. I'll just t—text you. T—tikki!"

At lieu of saying her kwami's name, she hung up. "Yes Marinette?"

"Did you just rip a magazine cover?" Marinette said looking at the creature before her.

"I may or may not have in order to get your attention," Tikki said giggling. "Now text him, Mari!"

"Oh! I almost forgot that, thanks Tikki! You can continue removing the posters!" Marinette said to her black-spotted creature. Mairntte sent her message. Which led to another message, and to another. Then Alya texted her.

 _ **Alya:**_ **Gurl! You excited to beat the lil cinnamon roll?**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **Ofc! Oh and do you want to go to my house tomorrow? I have pastries (well lol I always do)**

 _ **Alya:**_ **dOOD! hELL yES! What else should we do tho?**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **OMFG! ALYAA! I ACCIDENTALLY SENT IT TO ADRIEN.**

 _ **Alya:**_ **NFNCJIRNTJIEBFUCKFJTIKFLBFNVKF WHAT DID YOU SEND GURL!?**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **"Oh! Um. Want to binge watch a tv series?"**

 _ **Alya:**_ **That's it?**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **Nope :3 "Gah! Even in text, I ramble! /" that too**

 _ **Alya:**_ **Tell me you love me.**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **No. I know wut ur trying to do child :3 I love you.**

 _ **Alya:**_ **NOOOOO. But I love you too frend :3**

 _ **Alya:**_ **Operation Adrienette didn't work Nino.**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **It's still me Alya, I'm not Nino :3 what's Adrienette?**

 _ **Alya:**_ **GOODBYE! ABORT MISSION!**

 _ **Marinette:**_ **Goodbye? Dam you Alya. -.-**

"Marinette! Did you change your computer background yet?" Tikki asked from afar.

"What should I change it to though?" the panicking girl asked, "Oh! Jagged Stone! It's perfect! Who doesn't like Jagged Stone?"

"Those who aren't a music enthusiast, or maybe Chloe," Tikki said, giggling.

"Now that you mention it," the ravenette said, giggling.

* * *

 _ **YOO! I have writer's block.**_


	4. That Hung Magazine Cover II

"Marinette!" Sabine called for her child, "your cr-"

"Let him come in, mom!" Marinette shouted to cut off her mother, "quick, hide Tikki!"

"Wait, Mari-" Marinette grabbed her kwami, quickly but not with ferociousness.

Marinette sighed, and looked around her room. Everything was clean. No calendar, background image, just a single magazine clipping of him hanging on a wall. At first, Marinette just smiled, then she looked at it again she freaked out. It was her first magazine clipping. The one she got from ripping Chloe's magazine. She was about to reach for it, but then the trapdoor slowly opened. Marinette quickly went to her computer. She opened the Ultimate Mecha Strike III game, so that Adrien's attention is on her and the game.

"Maybe we should fight against each other first," Adrien said, "to know our Achilles' heel."

"W—we should!" Marinette said. She sighed in relief because she didn't do a word vomit. At the same time, they reached out for the same joystick. Marinette gave out a squeek as Adrien hastily withdrew his hand and rubbed the nape of his neck.

Once that problem was solved, they played again and again. Adrien groaned, "How do you always win?"

"Here's a secret," Marinette took out a beaded bracelet. Adrien gave her a confused look, "this is my lucky charm… besides Tikki."

"Huh? Besides what?"

"N—nothing!" Marinette squeeked out.

"Are you serious that this works?" Adrien asked holding the beads.

"Why not try it yourself?" Marinette said, "let's play one more set."

"You're on,"

After a series of clicking and plan formulating, Adrien won.

"You were serious!" Adrien exclaimed happily, when he looks at Marinette, she wasn't looking at the screen. She was looking at the trap door where he parents are.

"Oh, hey Monsieur and Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," Adrien said formally.

"We were just wondering if you kids wanted food," Tom said as he showed a tray of croissants and another tray with cookies.

"Da—"

"Thank you, Monsieur Dupain-Cheng," Adrien said while smiling, "I am getting quite hungry, let's take a break, Mari."

"Then we'll leave this here," Sabine said while smiling at the two children. They quietly stalked down.

"You go on and eat," Marinette said as she stood up, "I need some fresh air."

"You're going outside?"

"Just on my terrace," Marinette said, trying not to stutter. She headed to her terrace, passing by Tikki's hiding spot. A red flash appeared, following her.

"Plagg, come out," Adrien whispered, but he was answered by a grunt. He sighed and sat down on the chaise, with the tray of croissants in his arms.

He took a few bites from the croissant he was holding. He was stunned, this was more delicious than what his chefs make. He took another croissant and stuffed his mouth. This was delicious. His mouth started to get dry from eating, he quickly stood up and planned to go to Marinette to tell her he's going down. He stopped his walking as his eyes caught a familiar photo.

A magazine clipping.

He dropped the tray of croissants he was planning to give to Marinette. He looked at the magazine clipping of him. He was around two years younger that time. Why does Marinette have this?

Then something dropped, after that, footsteps were heard.

"Hey, Adrien, I'm b—" Marinette stopped. She saw where he was looking at.

Both were too stunned to speak.

"Get out," Marinette said, "please get out."

"B—but,"

"Get out!" Marinette said with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am supposed to end this right now but… please choose. Adrienette, Ladrien, LadyNoir or MariChat.**

 **I'll be waiting for your answers! And if you guys don't answer... that'll be a problem. I need your answers for the last chaptee.**

 **Oh and, sorry if Marinette is a bit OOC, she wasn't thinking straight that time.**


End file.
